Mr. Saturn
:— Mr. Saturn The Mr. Saturn (どせいさん Dosei-san) are a species in EarthBound and Mother 3 and serve as the unofficial mascot for the trilogy. They are strange, possibly extra-terrestrial life forms who reside in both Eagleland's Saturn Valley and the Nowhere Islands's Saturn Valley in EarthBound and Mother 3, respectively. They are characterized by huge noses, four whiskers, and a single hair with a small red bow. They are generally very peaceful and generous, offering free stays at the hotel and coffee. They speak Saturnian (composed of odd looking English letters), and erratically use the words "boing," "ding," and "zoom" at the ends of their sentences. The Japanese font is said to be inspired by the handwriting of the young daughter of EarthBound's designer, Shigesato Itoi. Of Mr. Saturn, Itoi has stated that the race is the symbol of innocence in EarthBound. The Mr. Saturns are often said to have no gender, but in Mother 3 a Mr. Saturn exclaimed "Girl, am girl" which, though it could mean a multitude of things, is one of several signs pointing to the idea that the Mr. Saturn have genders. Their coffee apparently has psychoactive properties, since both Ness and Lucas each receive a message set to a surreal and psychadelic background upon drinking some Saturnian coffee. Their village has round homes which resemble flying saucers and strange furniture, such as Automatic Teller Machines which bounce up and down in place and resemble Mr. Saturn. Some of the Mr. Saturns' preferred foods are "peanut cheese bars" and "piggy jelly", goods that can be purchased in the Saturn Valley shop. These foods are the main diet of the Mr. Saturn. Biography ''EarthBound'' Nearly all of the Mr. Saturn live in Saturn Valley beyond Grapefruit Falls (Though there is one living back in Happy Happy Village and another in Onett). When Ness, Paula, and Jeff first arrive in Saturn Valley, several are missing. They provide information relating to Master Belch and his Fly Honey factory. Ness and his friends get into the factory to find that Belch has enslaved some of the Mr. Saturn, forcing them to make fly honey for him. When Belch is defeated and the Mr. Saturn are freed, Ness and friends gain access to the upper part of Saturn Valley and the Your Sanctuary location Milky Well, then they can proceed to Fourside. Later in the game, Dr. Andonuts, Apple Kid, and the Mr. Saturn design the Phase Distorter in Saturn Valley to enable Ness and company to travel through time back to the past, in order to confront Giygas. ''Mother 3'' Again, the Mr. Saturn live in a place called Saturn Valley, which is located nearby one of the Highway exits. They are initially captured by the Pigmask Army, so that the Mr. Saturn would confess the location of the fourth Needle. Lucas and co. rescue them from the Pigmask Army and their Frightbots, and in return they tell him where to find the Needle. After the party defeats New Fassad and Lucas lifts the fourth Needle, they return to Saturn Valley, only to find that a Pigmask has blocked off the exit. Lucas and friends escape the valley when, with the help of Rope Snake, who sees this as an opportunity to redeem himself, they grab hold of a cage of captured birds. Dr. Andonuts and the Mr. Saturn are also responsible for designing the Absolutely Safe Capsule to be used by Pokey Minch in times of desperation. Though due to their lack of arms, it is unknown how they manage to have such mechanical skills. ''Super Smash Bros.'' Series Item In both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mr. Saturn appears as an item. After spawning or being released from a container, it sits in place for a few seconds, then walks around. It is often seen as a "joke item", in that it has no special use aside from being thrown at an enemy character for a few points of damage. It can also be damaged by attacks which sends it flying. The Mr. Saturn can also be caught in mid-throw and tossed back at opponents. Though commonly overlooked, there is one thing Mr. Saturn is good for, which is breaking shields. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, its description in the Item Switch is simply, "Pwaaaaah. Pwaaaaah," and it is categorized as a throwing item. Sticker In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there are two Mr. Saturn stickers. One is fairly large, featuring his clay model from EarthBound, and the other is his sprite in Mother 3. Attaching the former to any character's trophy base will make the character always spawn holding a Mr. Saturn in The Subspace Emissary, while the latter will increase the power of Ness and Lucas's PK moves by 7. Trophy Quotes ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' "The origins of the Mr. Saturn race are unknown. But many believe that they come from outer space. They are found in Saturn Valley and speak their own unique language. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mr. Saturn is just another item with which to pelt foes. These guys are laid back and not into fighting, so you can rest easy... or can you?" *''EarthBound'' ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' "A creature from a race of unknown origin that speaks its own unique language. Some say they came from outer space, but the facts behind their appearance are wrapped in mystery. In Smash Bros., they'll wait a bit after appearing before wandering off on their own. They can be picked up and thrown at foes for minimal damage. Their shield-breaking properties are high." *''EarthBound'' (1995) *''Mother 3'' (2006) Other When Lucas is arriving in a battle in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he rides onto the field on the Mr. Saturns's walking tea table. Ness also has an alternate costume featuring a white Mr. Saturn sprite on a solid black t-shirt. Trivia *Mr. Saturn also makes an appearance in the subgame The Great Cave Offensive from the game Kirby Super Star ''& Super Star Ultra'' as a treasure chest item. *Mr. Saturn has been used for many promotional prizes, such as plushies and phone straps. Category: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:EarthBound Characters Category:Mother 3 Characters